kennyvsspennyfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Can Wear a Gorilla Suit the Longest?
''Who Can Wear a Gorilla Suit the Longest? ''is the third episode of the fifth season. The guys must wear gorilla costumes over the course of three days. If either takes of their costume before the time limit ends, they lose the competition. The Competition Spenny is made to look racist by Kenny during the introduction. Kenny informs the camera of the heat and itchiness within the costumes, but Spenny is nevertheless eager to begin. When the competition begins, Kenny dons his mask and acts like a gorilla, walking around with a hunch and grunting like an ape. Spenny finds Kenny in the kitchen and is unimpressed with Kenny's behavior. Kenny proceeds to rip off the paper "S" from around Spenny's neck (Spenny had made it so the audience would be aware of who was who). Spenny retreats to his room, but Kenny ambushes him there and pins him on the bed, pretending to sodomize Spenny. Kenny acts like a gorilla in the back yard, climbing trees and pretending to drink from the pond, until he notices a large 3D mural of a vagina on the fence. He inserts a bone club through its opening (i.e. he's "boning" it) and pretends to have sex with it. In his office, Spenny has decided to have a presentation about gorillas, and proceeds to be updated on the facts of his lecture by his unit coordinator Kevin Morgan, negating the sadness Spenny was hoping to inspire from the presentation. Kenny mocks Spenny's presentation and makes plans to annoy Spenny. Spenny has a fan hub in his office which cools him down, but two of his fans break when the crew all has trouble fitting into the same room. Kenny comes down and throws a cactus at Spenny, and Spenny retaliates with violence. Kenny parodies Spenny's gorilla presentation, and Spenny informs him that gorillas are only violent when their families are threatened. Their conversation degenerates into grunts and brisk movements in a gorilla imitation until Spenny realizes the ridiculousness of the situation. In the living room, Spenny sits on the couch, and Kenny aggressively offers him bananas. When Spenny refuses, Kenny's gorilla character loses his temper and rampages around the living room, destroying the coffee table in the process, never uttering a single word. Once the gorilla leaves, another comes down the stairs, and Spenny briefly sees two gorillas. This second gorilla speaks and has Kenny's voice, leaving Spenny utterly confused. After Spenny searches around, he returns to the living room and finds the first gorilla with Kenny. Spenny attacks it and demands to know who it is, and the mask is removed, revealing Tzafi Hotz, Kenny's mother, inside. Now that Spenny has threatened Kenny's family, Kenny is justified in any antics he engages in. Kenny returns to his room, and his unit coordinator, Jamie Tiernay, is there in his own gorilla costume, being the final piece of Kenny's plan: Jamie attacked Spenny in the living room and escaped, Kenny came downstairs, and while Spenny searched for Jamie around the house, Tzafi was sat down on the couch. Spenny returned thought that she was Jamie, and since Jamie displayed great energy and agility in his act, Spenny thought he was attacking a young man, rather than Tzafi. Spenny has borrowed a freezer from a neighbor to sit in to cool down after his fans were broken. He reveals that he has a plan to lock Kenny in the house's sauna, and would only release him after Kenny removed his costume to cool down. His plan backfires when Kenny discovers him in the sauna, preparing his plan. Kenny barricades Spenny inside until Spenny passes out from the heat, so he permits the crew to lift Spenny into the freezer to cool off. Spenny recovers within a few minutes. Spenny's new plan to cool down while remaining mobile involves ice packs zip tied to a vest and shorts, which he will wear over the gorilla suit. Kenny sneaks downstairs and unsuccessfully attempts to shoot Spenny with a blow dart. After feigning defeat, Kenny jumps on top of Spenny and destroys his new cooling system. Kenny is also suffering from overheating, so he decides to go to a pet groomer to have all the fur cut off his suit, leaving only the underlying fabric. He fools Spenny into thinking that his newly groomed suit is lighter and cooler, but secretly reveals to the camera that it's made no difference. Spenny and his crew search a park for ants, which they collect in a vial. Back home, Spenny divulges that he plans on dumping the ants in Kenny's suit, but while his back is turned, his plan once again backfires when Kenny finds him with the ants and dumps them into Spenny's suit, though not before littering the hallway outside Spenny's office with traps like overturned fans and rat traps. As Spenny struggles to remove them from his costume, Kenny "helps" by spraying him with bug spray, ketchup, mayonnaise and powder. Spenny's had enough of Kenny's antics, and shelters himself by sitting on the rocks which hang over the pond in the back yard, with only a fence to lean his back to, and armed with a shovel. Kenny sneaks around to the other side of the fence, lights a match, and sets Spenny's mask on fire. Spenny takes his mask off before any damage is done, and he fights Kenny in retaliation for endangering his life.